Releasing Stress
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: A Nightmare x Arthur 2 piece lemon


A/N: my dearest apologizes to my friend :iconAthenaNightmare: who asked for this like 6 months ago. I hope this makes up for my arrogance. Of course, lemon/ swearing/ puffball on puffball action. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

...

Nightmare growled to himself, sitting upon his throne watching his creations being outcast to the citizens of Dreamland on the tv screen, thankfully it did not include his son. Still, the treaty signed by himself, Dedede, and Sir Arthur should have been enough for the Cappies to know the beasts wouldn't harm anyone unless one of them was harmed, especially the prince. It was that bothersome blonde girl, Fumu was her name. Always being a pest and sticking her nose in other peoples business. He'd have to take care of her one day.

Nightmare looked to his side, sitting in her throne was his daughter Macky sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at her. Leaning closer he placed a hand on her belly and shock her gently " Maaaaaacky, wake uuuuup, come on".

She groaned and pushed his hand away weakly and switched her sleeping position to face away from her father. Nightmare put his hand on her back and shook her again but with more force " Come on, I have candy ". She began to stir "...what kind?"," I won't tell you until you do me a favor " he replied.

Macky yawned and stretched her arms out, turning to her father she climbed onto his lap and met his gaze. He pet her head, ruffling her hair " I want you to go find daddy for me. Can you do that?" He asked. Macky rubbed her sparkling eyes " what kind of candy?" She repeated Nightmare sighed " Gumdrops. All you can eat, but don't let daddy know or we'll get in trouble ". The young puffball's face lit up in joy, leaping off her fathers lap she ran through the big doors in search for Arthur.

Once she was out of sight Nightmare huffed and laid back in his throne, it was a stressful job having to take care of a family, a distant son, and watch over 2k+ demon beasts. He needed this..he deserved this.

... ( 15 minutes later ) ...

Arthur walked into the throne room as instructed, once he entered he noticed Nightmare look awful, both tired and infuriated. He cautiously approach, afraid that Nightmare might throw a fit. But he only received a sigh " What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

Nightmare didn't answer him, he just motioned his finger for Arthur to come sit next to him. The GSA leader walked up the small set of stairs up to the throne and sat down. He took hold of Nightmares hand into his own " you can tell me " he said.

The grey puffball looked at Arthur with a blank face, simply no emotion " this job is taking its toll on me Arty," he wrapped an arm around Arthur and pulled him close " right now I just want some company. More or less..you " Nightmare said as a giant smile plastered across his face, giving Arthur a bad feeling. He could feel the wondering hand make it's way between his feet while a single finger found it's way to the ring.

Arthur slapped it away " No! Not again, i'm still hurting from last time! " he pouted " I didn't do _that _much! " Nightmare replied trying to act innocent. Sir Arthur wasn't going to fall for that...a 9th time " You literally whipped me so hard that I need a stitch on my back! You licked so much of my blood that I was in the hospital for 2 weeks! " he yelled. " It's not my fault you can't handle it " Nightmare said before turing away coldly.

Was he getting the cold shoulder just because he didn't want to have sex for once? That is just stupid and childish, Arthur didn't nearly have enough blood for another painful session with Nightmare. But, then again, he's going through a lot of changes and with the Cappies making things difficult, him worrying for Meta, taking care of the beasts, keeping things in order...it did seem like a bothersome job now that he thought about it.

Now Arthur was the one smiling, Nightmare **did **need this and he deserved everything he's getting. The puffball slipped off the chair and crawled like a dog between the grey puff's feet, surprising him but at the same time making him smile.


End file.
